Why are there YouTube Videos about us?
by Badass Nightcore
Summary: The characters from Teen Wolf get transported to a room where they watch YouTube videos created about them. May include Canon pairings. Also Allison and Aiden are alive. S4/5 point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Sorry for any misspelling. Also I have only watched up to Season 5 episode 1 so that will be the point of view for the characters.

I will give the name of the video and the creator at the beginning of each chapter.

Chapter One: The Room

It was the night of the full moon and Stiles and Scott where sat at the lookout point over Beacon Hills, with the jeep, discussing college plans. The storm was over Beacon Hills at the moment and lightning flashed across the sky.

"All right, so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive. A couple in Haight and Ashbury…also expensive." Mentioned Stiles as he was hunched over a map displaying places him and Scott could stay. They had been going over this for the past hour and so far, no decisions had been made.

"What about Berkeley? Don't a lot of students live around there?" answered Scott, finally giving some opinion and ideas of where the two of them could live.

Berkeley was a nice place, but Stiles was still concerned over his jeep. His jeep was not being left behind, okay.

"Yeah, yeah, we could try Nob Hill. But the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches."

"You're bringing the Jeep?" a confused Scott answered back.

It was adorable that Scott thought he was going to leave his jeep thought Stiles as he spoke about no one being left behind and the plan he had.

"You know the plan, no one gets left behind. That's the plan. Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford. Kira's thinking USF. Malia's, uh… gonna… you know, she'll figure something out, okay.

The plan's perfect."

Scott though seemed to find a hole in his plan…his vision.

"Or we could also wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live."

Shaking his head and looking at Scott like he was a puppy, Stiles spoke about his vision and how he didn't want the vision to be ruined. It has taken him years to configure his vision out and he was not going to let Scott ruin it.

Stopping the talk about college plans they finally got to the reason as to why they were at the lookout point and not at home getting ready for the big event that night.

"Think it's been long enough?" Stiles murmured to Scott as he jumped of where he was perched on Stiles' jeep. Looking over, the both of them started walking up to where Liam was tied to the tree. As they were walking over all three of them started to feel funny, like someone or something was trying to suck them up threw a vacuum cleaner.

Next thing they knew they were in a room with no light. Just total and complete darkness.

"What…what's going on. Where are we?" stiles spoke out after getting his bearing that they were not in the woods anymore.

"Scott. Liam. You here?"

"Yeah and I think the others are as well." Answer Scott. As he said this the darkness went away and the room was flooded with light.

The room looked like a lounge with some couches and seats and one giant tv hung up on the wall. The couches created a half circle around the TV. There was some snacks and drinks in the corner as well as some doors. The main thing though was who was in the room with them.

As Stiles looked around the room, he noticed his Dad and Melissa stood by each other.

Chris and Isaac where next to each other and where staring at someon-

"Allison" Chris whispered and started walking towards her like she would disappear followed by Isaac who looked like he had just been slapped.

Stood by Allison was the Twins, Aiden and Ethan, with Ethan was holding Danny's hand. Both looked like they had just been kissing. Ethan then moved to hold Aiden and didn't look like he would be letting go anytime soon.

Next was Derek who was in the middle of hugging both Erica and Boyd with Braeden putting a hand on his shoulder. Off to the side of them stood Kira and Malia, with Lydia who looked like she just woke up. Parish was walking from where he stood to go and talk to John (Stile's dad) but diverted to check on Lydia.

After looking around the room it was obvious that they were there for a reason. I mean who would being people back from the dead and just put them into a room. After everyone finished talking and growling (and a bit of crying, not that anyone would say) they moved to sit down on the couches.

The order went like this:

On the first couch sat Chris, Allison and Isaac.

The second couch held Stiles, Malia and Lydia.

Parish, John and Melissa sat on the next one.

Scott, Kira and Liam sat on the fourth couch.

On the fifth couch Derek, Braeden, Erica and Boyd sat.

The final couch held Aiden, Ethan and Danny.

After sitting down and taking in who was in the room, the main questions on everyone's mind was where the hell where they and why?

Before anyone could speak and piece on paper appeared on a table in the middle of the couches.

Stiles went and grabbed it before anyone else could, without even think what could have happened it was dangerous.

"stop looking at me like that. It's a piece of paper. I never knew paper could be dangerous. Though it can give you hella paper cut and they hurt."

John putting a stop to Stiles rambling took the paper from him and read it out loud.

_"Dear everyone,_

_I am someone who has been watching you all since you where born. I am not God or anything like that. And before you ask, I am not evil ever._

_You were all brought here so you could watch somethings._

_They are little videos that people from where I come from have created about your lives and the challenges you have all faced. It will show secrets you have tried to keep and show others what you went though._

_On another note. Allison and Aiden, I am sorry to say even though you are alive here when it is all over you will be going back to where you were. I am sorry. There is nothing I can do. I hope you can spend the time you've got cherishing it and making some happier memories with the people around you._

_As soon as you put this paper down onto the table a remote will take its place. All you have to do is press play and the first video will start._

_The doors all lead to bed rooms with have showers and toilets. When you chose a room changes of clothes and other necessities will appear for you._

_Good Luck and I hope you have a good time._

_From someone looking over you."_

The room was quiet when John finished. He placed the letter down on the table and just like it said a remote took its place.

"So…shall we start the first video then?" Malia stated as she leaned into Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**YouTube** : Teen Wolf || Stiles Stilinski Humor & Crack 1-4 By The TeenW

_Italics _means the video description

**DISCALIMER**: I do not own Teen Wolf or the YouTube video.

Chapter Two:

Scott picked the remote up and pressed play.

_The video started off with Scott nearly hitting Stiles with a baseball bat as Stiles hung upside down from his roof. The two of them began screaming at each other until Scott finally asked Stiles what the hell he was doing at his house._

"_You weren't answering your phone." Stiles replied._

"'Cause the normal thing when someone doesn't answer their phone is to go to their house and sneak up on them." Isaac said and everyone else laughed.

Stiles blushed and grabbed the remote from Scott so the video could carry on and he forget about his embarrassment.

_The words 'Stile Stilinski Humour' appeared on the screen_

"Woho the videos about me" Stiles cheered/yelled, waving his arms in the air.

_A quick shot of Stiles holding a pamphlet, about menstruation, appeared which led to a clip of Stiles trying to talk his way out of being at a crime scene/club with his dad._

"_Yes. No. Oh Crap" Stiles jumbled over speaking to his dad._

"_So, you lied to me?" Sheriff Stilinski spoke._

"_That depends on how you define lying." Was Stiles clever response back._

"_Well I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"_

"Oh god" mumbled Stiles into his hands, his face red of embarrassment. Around him everyone was laughing over the situation. His dad just looked embarrassed for him as he remembered Stile's answer.

"_Reclining your body in a horizontal position"_

Laughter filled the room.

_A different scene came this time with Scott and Stiles walking down the hall way talking about something _

"_Derek." Stiles said._

"Huh. Why'd you say my name?" Derek asked Stiles and Scott, who both couldn't seem to remember and just shrugged their shoulders.

_Stiles slapped the back of Scott's head._

_A different scene came again where Stiles and Scott where investigating the bus incident and where arguing over who would go and check the bus out._

"_Okay, why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin. I don't want to be Robin all the time"_

"You'll always be Batman to me Stiles." Erica said, winking at Stiles.

"Thank you, Erica. See Scott this is how friendship works." Stile answered.

_The next scene showed an arm healing from a bullet with Stiles saying that was awesome._

"Whose arm was that?" Allison asked.

"Derek's" Scott and Stiles answered.

_Next was Stiles stuffing his face full of curly fries with a report of a 187 on the radio._

"What's a 187?" asked Malia.

"Murder." Stiles responded.

_The video then showed Stiles highlighting a book with a yellow highlighter._

_It then showed Stiles asking Danny if he found him attractive._

"You know, you never answered me." Stiles questioned Danny.

Danny just sighed and ignored Stiles question and Ethan's looks.

_It then showed Stiles and Lydia at the prom (?) with Stiles cheering that he finally got to dance with Lydia._

Lydia shivered as she remembered after that Peter bit her, making her Banshee power come out.

_The next scene made her laugh as Stiles called a random Lady Dirty._

"_You're dirty"_

Everyone laughed and Stiles just hid himself in Malia.

"Why where you at the hospital? And sleeping there?" asked Scott

"I was waiting for Lydia to wake up. I was there for the weekend. I don't even remember sleep talking."

Lydia looked at Stiles weirdly as she hadn't known that.

"Thanks Stiles. That was kind of you."

_The next scene showed Stiles pulling down the vending machine._

Everyone looked at Stiles and the sheriff asked the one question that was on everyone's minds "Stiles, why did you just destroy a vending machine?"

"It was an accident. The stupid thing would give me my Reese." Stiles pouted thinking that he never actually got his chocolate.

"_5'3, Green eyes, fair skinned and her hair is actually strawberry blonde."_

Silence. No one had anything to say to his very accurate description of Lydia. Because they all knew it was Lydia, they didn't need a name to go with the description.

At this point Stiles was starting to hate the video.

_The next shot saw Stiles walking past the broken vending machine on the ground and pretending like he didn't break it._

_The next scene showed Lydia coming out of the woods and asking for a coat._

"_Is anyone going to get me a coat?"_

_Which lead to Stiles falling over in the process of trying to get his dads coat of to give to Lydia._

Aiden growled at Stiles.

"Calm down Aiden, at least it was only Stiles." Lydia interrupted Aiden from probably mauling Stiles.

Mumbling Stiles said "Just Stiles she says. Love you too."

"You love Lydia?" Malia asked

"No…It's just a form of expression. I was being sarcastic." That seemed to calm Aiden down and help Malia understand.

_Next showed a bunch of chain falling out of a locker with the coach coming over to see what was happening._

"I understand why you had chains now, but at the time it was very weird." Danny said. That left the room in silence as no one, but Ethan knew that Danny knew at werewolves. Answering the looks being given to him he just said "what…it's Beacon Hills". Everyone just nodded and decided to accept the answer given to them.

_A paper ball was thrown at Mr Harris's head and the video panned to Scott and Stiles pointing fingers at each other._

"Why would you do that?" Melissa asked Scott.

"We needed to get into detention." Was all Scott said and Stiles played the video.

"_You? You're not going in there." Stiles said to Derek and grabbed his shoulder as it looked like he was about to get out of the jeep._

_Derek glanced at the hand on his shoulder and just looked at Stiles._

"_I'm taking my hand off"_

"Derek you've got to use words more and not just stare." Stiles said, "Not everyone understands Derek Talk."

"_An Innocent Person" Derek stated to Stiles_

"_An…? You? Yeah right. What's your plan?" Stiles said incredulously back_

"_To distract her" Derek said like it was the simplistic thing in the world at Stiles was stupid. _

"_Uhuh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles said with a weird face._

_Derek just laughed and the next scene showed Derek talking to the lady at the front desk. Flirting with her._

The room burst into laughter and Derek just smirked.

_The TV then showed Stiles out of breath._

"Why where you out of breath?" Liam asked when no answer was shown on the screen.

Allison and Scott just looked away embarrassed.

"Allison and Scott weren't talking, and I was a neutral." Was all Stiles said which further embarrassed the two ex's.

_It was then shown Scott and Stiles ordering some drinks._

"_Rum and coke?"_

"_sure"_

"Stiles what the hell are you doing there. You're too young." John looked at both Stiles and Scott. No answer came.

"_Coke's fine actually, I am driving anyway."_

"That's kind of better" John muttered.

_The scene then showed them in Stiles jeep outside of the club._

"_Oh my God, could this get any worse?"_

"Famous last words" someone muttered

_Jackson then moved in the backseat._

"Why is Jackson in the backseat. Actually, don't answer that I don't even want to know." John said whilst shaking his head at Stiles. Melissa just looked confused and worried for Scott.

"_That was rhetorical!" Stiles said to an unconscious Jackson._

_Next showed Stiles talking to his Dad._

"_What, it's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club" Stiles stumbled over his words trying to get out of the situation he was in._

"_Not exactly your type of club" John stated._

_Thinking quickly all Stiles said was "uhh..well, dad…there's a convocation that we…"_

_John interrupted Stiles "You're not gay."_

"_What? I could be?"_

"_Not dressed like that" John said looking his son's choice of clothes._

The room burst into laughter with everyone saying that it was true.

"What is wrong with my fashion sense?" Stiles yelled over the laughter.

"It's terrible" was the main response.

_The coach came onto the screen next asking where Jackson was to Stiles._

"Why didn't he ask me?" Danny asked.

"_Sorry coach, I haven't seen him since the last I saw him" Stiles apologised badly._

"_when was that?" _

"_The last time I saw him. That was definitely the time I saw him last"_

"Seriously Stiles. You can't lie, can you?" Malia asked

"No answer" Stiles retorted back.

_The next scene showed Scott getting a tattoo._

"Malia tell me when it's over. I don't like needles." Stiles asked Malia covering his face with his hands.

_Stiles then fainted on the screen._

"It's over" Malia stated

_Next was a scene where Stiles was rolling down his window so he could say 'Hi' to Lydia and Allison._

_Scott was telling him "Stiles. No common. Oh My God!"._

"I remember that." Laughed Allison

"_Heeeey" Stiles started calling out to Lydia and Allison._

_Lydia then started driving and went through a red light to get away and Stiles was left behind._

Everyone started laughing at Stiles, whilst Scott just looked embarrassed about it all.

"You're lucky I am not on the job at the moment Lydia." John stated at Lydia who looked embarrassed and said sorry.

"_You know, they probably didn't see us."_

"Stiles. We defiantly saw you and Scott." Lydia chimed in.

_Stiles was then seen going through a bathroom draw looking for a condom, which happened to be XXL. Seeing this he looked down and didn't look very confident that it would fit._

"I did not need to know about me sons sex life, thank you very much." The sheriff said clearly embarrassed for his son.

_It then showed a scene when Stiles dropped the condom on the floor of his classroom in front of all his classmates._

_Afterwards the video showed Stiles waking up in the middle of a pile of paper._

"Were you researching late again?" Allison asked

"Yes. Me and Scott where researching about….ummm…I can't actually remember." Stiles shrugged.

"Scott and I" Lydia said.

"Huh?" Scott and Stiles asked

"It's Scott and I. Not me and Scott."

"_You see this. that's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid-" Derek punched Stiles hand causing him to fall over._

Stiles shook his hands out remembering the pain.

_The next scene showed Stiles questioning Lydia._

"_You called the police before you called me?"_

"_I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?"_

"_YES!" Stiles yelled_

"That is not the normal thing to do. When you find a dead body please call the sheriff or the police." Melissa asked all the kids surrounding her "I don't care who finds the body. Just call the police. Please."

"_Well you also didn't have to follow me into my room?" Lydia asked Stiles as he fumbled for his excuse._

"_Well, I didn't…. Yeah I don't have any answers for that."_

Aiden just growled at Stiles as Stiles used Malia for protection.

_A clip from when they were on the bus showed next._

"_Stilinksi put your hand down" The coach told Stiles._

"_You know there's a food exit about a half mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe traffic wi-"_

"_We're not going to stop"_

"_Okay, but if we stop- "_

"_STILINSKI!" The coach then blew his whistle. "SHUT IT. SERIOUSLY. IT'S A LITTLE BUS, STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS."_

"God, your coach is a dick." Chris said.

"We know" Stiles, Scott, Danny, Isaac, Liam and Kira said.

"_I hate him."_

"Don't we all" Stiles, Scott, Danny and Isaac said.

"_Coach it's 5 minutes for a bathroom break, okay. We've been on this thing for like 3 hours-"the coach interrupted him with his whistle. Stile looked like he was getting more and more pissed as the whistle went on._

"I would have wolfed out by now." Isaac said

"_GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT STILINSKI"_

"_OKAY!" Stile finally yelled_

"I don't think I've ever seen you that pissed off about someone." Melissa said, "Why did you need a bathroom break anyway?"

"Scott was injured, and it wasn't healing." Stiles replied

"Scott…?" Melissa inquired to Scott

"I'm okay now mum. Allison helped me." Scott spoke back looking like the puppy he was.

_Stiles then smiled creepily_

"Not creepy at all…" Liam murmured

"We needed to get off that bus somehow. Not my fault Jared was ill and threw up afterwards causing the coach to pull over." Stiles blabbed

Everyone just stared at him.

_The next scene showed Stiles and Scott in the locker rooms talking about needing to have sex._

"_I need to have sex. Like right now. Someone needs to have sex with me. Like today. Like someone needs to sex me right now."_

"Why Stiles, did you need to have sex?" John, his dad, asked.

"Well…umm…someone was killing virgins and I am-was a virgin. And I didn't want to die. Sooo..."

"_Alright I'll do it" Danny piped up._

"WHAT" was the main response in the room

"_What?" Stiles replied back to Danny, looking very confused._

"I obviously didn't mean it. The person has cut out where is said I was joking." Danny answered the questioning stares he was receiving. The answer seemed to calm everyone down and Ethan didn't look like he would tear out Stiles throat any more.

_The next scene showed Scoot talking to the sheriff._

"_We found him like that." Scott said_

"_Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?" John whispered/yelled back_

"_No. We found him buried in a tomb of wolfbane, in an Aztec Temple in Mexico underneath a church. In the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake…" Stiles slowly realised what he had said but couldn't stop speaking._

"And that is why you don't tell Stiles any secret." Derek said, "Because eventually everyone will know."

"I am not that bad." Stile tried to defend himself. Looking around the room at all the faces he said, "Am I?"

"Yes. You are." John, Scott and Melissa said back.

"_You told me you were camping!"_

"_Yeah, We were…...It was in..in Mexico"_

"And you wonder why I don't always trust you." John spoke to his son who looked ashamed of lying in the first place.

_The next scene showed Stiles put of breath after running some laps for lacrosse practice and then falling on the floor._

"This is when we first met Liam" Scott pointed out

"_Off day? You were dying out there. I feel actual physical pain watching you."_

"And then you injured my leg. Which led to me going to the hospital and almost dying. To you then biting me and me freaking the fuck out because you then decided to KIDNAP ME!" Liam pointed out to Scott who look down at the floor think if things would have been different if he never injured or got pissed at Liam that day.

"_I know you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. More confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?"_

"I didn't even understand that." Braeden said, very confused at what Stiles just said.

_Scott in the screen just looked confused._

_The scene changed to Scott and Stiles talking to Liam in the hallway at school._

"_The bite is a gift" Scott started saying_

"Sounding like Derek there a bit Scott." Erica laughed

"_Scott stop" Stile moved in to help Scott with talking to Liam, "Please stop"_

"Thank you, Stiles. I don't think we could have lasted with two Derek's." Erica continued to laugh. Everyone burst out laughing over that comment, except Derek who look confused as to what was wrong.

_The next scene showed Derek and Stiles in the jeep._

"_By the way, one more thing?" Derek asked_

"_Yeah?"_

_Derek and slammed Stiles head in to the steering wheel._

"God I can feel the pain now." Stiles whined

Melissa looked like she wanted to go and check on him to make sure he was alright.

"You didn't get a concussion, did you?" Melissa asked Stiles

"I don't think so?" Was Stiles response which did not help calm Melissa down.

"_What the hell was that for?"_

"_You know what that was for!"_

"No, I really don't." Stiles spoke to Derek, who responded to just shrugging and ignoring the questioning looks everyone was giving him.

_The last scene showed Stiles with a rubber glove on his hand looking very creepy._

"I'm not even going to question you at this point, Stiles. You're my son and even I don't understand you." John said to Stiles.

"Well that seems to be the end of the video. Should we watch another one?" Derek asked

Most of the people in the room said yes and Stiles was hoping it would be about someone else next time. He didn't want to be embarrassed anymore. 

Passing the remote to Allison, the next video started to play…


End file.
